Wet In The Summer
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Korra may be the avatar, but everyone has their match!


_**My deal with a friend goes on! I make the lemon, he makes the photos! This is also my first featuring anyone from Avatar, hope it's good!**_

 _ **Note: I know these series take place at different times, but I'm changing things up.**_

 _ **I own neither Kingdom Hearts of Avatar!**_

The scene started at a beach in the middle of a warm summer. Everyone was enjoying their time in their own ways. From swimming, bathing, or having some ice cream! It was a joyful time indeed!

A girl in her late teens/early 20's was stretching near a volleyball net. She had short black hair and dark skin. She wore a dark blue binki, allowing people to get a nice view of her muscular, yet smooth body! She was the Avatar known as, Korra.

A person on the other side made the first move by hitting the ball. Korra's great reflexes allowed her to hop up and knock it back. The other person tried to hit it, but the ball moved to fast for him to hit as it flew pass him.

"Aw, yeah!" Korra smirked.

After easily winning the next three rounds. Korra's teammates felt left out by her hogging all the attention. They decided to go to her opponent's side, leaving the Avatar to work alone.

"Alright!" she said while cracking her knuckles. "If that's what you what! Then that's what you're gonna get!"

The ball was thrown over, by she hoped in the air and kicked it back with a foot of flames! The ball was send flying into a nearby sand castle, destroying to from impact. The man making the castle looked at her angered.

"Opps! Sorry!" She called.

"Now hang on just a minute!" A voice came.

Everyone looked aside to see a woman around Korra's age a size walk up. She had nicely tanned skin with pretty blue eyes and hair. She was the keyblade master, Aqua.

"Name's Aqua! And I want in on some of that action, too!" She smiled.

"Okay, I'll take you on!" Korra smiled.

Aqua smield as he placed her bags down and stripepd donw to her swimsuit. She was wearing a black bikini that showed her also had a nice muscular figure. Not only that, but she had a bust and hip size, superior to that of Korra's. Everyone whistle at her sexy body. Korra blushed at the sight, but shook her head.

'You're not taking the attention for me!' The Avatar thought.

"Ready when you are!" Aqua said while stretching.

"How about we bet first!" Korra smirked.

"I'm game." Aqua repiled.

"Whoever loses has to buy the other some ice cream!" She suggested.

"I like it!" Bluenette smiled.

"Then it's on!" Korra said with fire in her eyes!

Everyone gathered around to see the amazing sight fo two hotties duking to out in a volleyball match. Korra made the first move and sending the ball over, but Aqua slide on the sand and send it back.

During that motion, Korra noticed Aqua's breast move around. She quickly snapped out of her fantasy and was ready to send the ball back. After she hit it, Aqua did a spin giving Korra a clear view of her ass. She used the speed she built to hit the ball at great speeds. Korra knocked it away, but the speed of the ball hurt her hand a bit.

After a few rounds, Korra began to pant as Aqua stood full of energy. She smiled and hit the ball with all her might. The ball was moving so fast, Korra was forced to brace herself. The attack sent her flying out of the ring, as she got buried in sand.

"The winner is, Aqua!" Someone cheered as everyone went over to congratulate her.

Korra got up and split the sand out of her mouth. A shadow sooned covered her as she saw Aqua standing above.

"Ice cream time?" Keyblade master mocked.

"Fine, fine!" She signed.

After buying some ice cream, Korra couldn't resist the sight of Aqua's glorious body. She wasn't extremely busty or flat, her breasts were the perfect size. Korra felt so pathetic, she just meet her, and she already wanted her.

"You better eat that before it melts," Aqua told.

"Oh, yeah!" She said snapping out of her fantasy! "Thanks!"

"Anyway, even though we had a bet. I can't help but feel bad that you bought me an ice cream and I'm not doing anyway. Do wanna come back to my apartment and clean up?" Aqua asked.

"Really?!" Korra smiled. "Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it!" Bluenette respond.

As the two walked back, Aqua turned to say something to her.

"By the way, don't forget to keep your eyes up here," She said while pointing at her eyes.

Korra blushed while ignoring her comment. That action made Aqua giggle as the made their way to the hotel. Their entrance caught many people's attention. While both were good looking, Aqua had the superior figure and looks of the two, but Korra didn't envy that. She admired Aqua's beauty, but tired not to stare.

When they reached her hotel room, she saw that Aqua had an entire penthouse for herself.

"Damn!" Korra said amazed. "What job do you have?!"

"Business doesn't really matter if you have looks, honey," Aqua winked.

"Anyway, where's the bathroom?" Korra asked.

"At the end of the hallway to the left," She answered.

"Thanks!" Korra said before heading there.

Korra stood in the warm shower in relaxation. While she was in a great mood, she couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Aqua was. How could the Avatar herself feel so weak around someone she just meet?

"Why?" She asked herself.

She couldn't contain it much longer. Korra placed one hand on her breast and other on her womanhood. She began to masterbate while softly moaning.

"W-why is she so hot?!" She moaned.

Her lack of concentrate didn't allow her to notice Aqua step into the shower. She gently moved her hands under Korra's, and took her place when rubbing. Korra lead her head back allowing Aqua to kiss her neck and shoulder softly. The touch of her pure hands made Korra so vulnerable, but so satisfied at once.

Brunette's eyes shot open as she stepped away in shock.

"Aqua! What the hell are you doing?!" She asked while blushing.

"Helping you with your needs," She answered while placing her hands on her waist.

"What do you mean?!" Korra demanded.

"You were moaning my name and I saw you checking out my tits earlier," Aqua explained. "What else could it be?"

"That doesn't give you the rights to-"

Aqua pinned her against the titles before she finished. She pressed their lips together while rubbing her larger breasts against Korra's. Aqua then placed her knee towards her lower regions. Korra did all she could to resists, but this feeling was so amazing. She kissed back as Aqua let her go. Korra then maneuvered her hands down to Aqua's rear end and squeezed it. Aqua had her nipples circle Korra's nice and slowly.

Korra snapped out of this and pushed Aqua away.

"No!" She yelled. "Not like this!"

She stepped out and got dressed before thanking Aqua for her hospitality. She then rushed out of the apartment and to the next hotel building where she was sleeping.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Aqua smirked.

After getting her clothes on, Korra went to get a hamburger. Before she took a bite, she starting think about Aqua again. It was so hard to get Aqua's beauty of her head.

Before she got get lost in her fantasy. Korra pulled out her earbuds and starting listening to music. She then took a big bite of the hamburger.

'I can do this!' She thought. 'Just think about something else!'

After a day of nice activities, Korra went back to her hotel room. She step in the shower letting the warm water hit her skin. After awhile, she stepped out and wrapped a blue robe around her body. She cleaned up her face and teeth. After finishing, Korra walked out of her bathroom.

"What a day!" She said while stretching.

"Indeed." A voice came.

Korra looked to see Aqua sitting in a chair. Seeing her made her step back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked. "And how did you know this was my room?!"

"I followed you." Aqua answered.

"Stalker!" Korra growled.

"Anyway, I'm here to finish what I started." She told.

"And that is?" The avatar asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Aqua smirked before standing up and walking over to her.

"Look, what happened was a big misunderstanding!" Korra snapped. "I let my guard down and you harassed me! I'm not interesting in this! So you can get lost and-"

Aqua placed her pointer finger on Korra's soft lips while 'shhing'. Her simple touch made Korra freeze. With her chance, bluenette slowly unwrapped her robe and pushed it off Korra's body, leaving it unguarded. She then gently pushed Korra onto the bed.

Aqua looked down as the resting girl. This was the so called, Avatar. So easily overpowered by another woman.

Not wasting anymore time, Aqua began to button her blouse. Once finished, she slide it off her arms. Aqua then dropped her pants and underwear before stepping out of her shoes and socks. She finished stripping by pulling her bra over her head.

The now naked beauty got on the bed and slowly climbed up Korra's barely awake body. She then kissed her lips. Korra wanted to get away, but she felt so relaxed and weakened at the same time. She had no choice but to let Aqua do her work.

Aqua leaned back before grasping one of Korra's breasts. The soft squeeze made her gasp for air. The keyblade master then used her fingers to twitch her nipple. Korra began to moan, making Aqua smirk.

While holding on of her breasts, Aqua lead down to kiss the other. Korra's moans began to rise as Aqua starting sucking her nipple. She then gently bite Korra's bite.

Aqua sooned crawled down her body until she reached her womanhood. Korra was gonna look down, but stopped when Aqua starting licking her lower regions. Korra continued to moan, making the keyblade master know she was on top.

Aqua soon placed her pointer finger within her walls. The avatar continued to raise the volume of her moans. Korra held the sheets as Aqua entered other finger. She wanted to keep this up, but knew Korra was about to release. She removed her fingers and allowed her to catch her breath.

'Good things I brought this!' She thought.

After giving her a few minutes, Aqua flipped Korra onto her belly. She then gave her rear end nice squeeze before positioning the strapon she was wearing ner Korra's entrance. Korra felt the tip rubbed against her making her eyes shot open. Before she could get away, Aqua pushed her head against a pillow. The touch both send shivers throughout Korra's body, but also fet very good. She then plugged the toy into her wet walls. Before she let out a scream, Aqua leaned down and covered her mouth. Korra felt Aqua's breast rub against her back.

"Try to scream, and I'll do it hard!" Aqua smirked. "Now are you gonna be a good girl and let me do my thing?"

She felt so weak and nervous to fight back so Korra nodded.

"There you go." She said before taking her hand off her mouth. "And since you're being a good girl, I'm gonna take things slow. For now I least!"

Aqua began thrusting into Korra's pelvis. She moaned with each hit taken. Aqua laded back and told a hold of her ass. After a few minutes, she began to pick up speeds. Korra held the bed sheets hard as she grit her teeth while shutting her eyes tight.

The keyblade master put Korra into a doggy position and starting hitting her much faster than before. Korra started to rise her voice as her breasts bounced. Not being able to hold in her inner beast much longer, Aqua grabbed her arms and pulled them backwards, into the air. She then began to slammed into her walls, making Korra yell.

And with one final thrust, both women came. Aqua released her arms as she fell to the bed passed out. She then took the toy out of her before getting dressed. Once done, she look at the resting avatar.

"And you were suppose to be a strong one." She said before taking her leave.


End file.
